1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engaging mechanism for a heat-dissipating member. In particular, the present invention relates to a thin metal sheet type heat-dissipating member having an engaging mechanism to allow a plurality of the heat-dissipating members to line up.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat-dissipating device generally comprises a plurality of rows of fins for intimate contact with a heat-generating member for heat dissipating purposes with cooperation of an active cooling element. Thus, the overall area of the fins is the main factor of heat dissipation. An integral heat-dissipating member with a high conductivity is the best option, yet the cost is high. An alternative way is to line up a plurality of heat-dissipating members until a desired overall area for heat dissipation is obtained. However, positioning means and engaging means are required for the heat-dissipating members, and the subsequent procedure for securely engaging the heat-dissipating members together is troublesome and time-consuming. A current solution is to provide protrusions and depressions on each heat-dissipating member, yet the result was found unsatisfactory.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thin metal sheet type heat-dissipating member having an engaging mechanism formed by means of direct punching to allow rapid and reliable engagement between two heat-dissipating members. The thin metal sheet type heat-dissipating member is suitable for continuous automatic punching operation that saves labor, time, and cost.
A heat-dissipating member in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a sheet including an upper end and a lower end and lying on a plane;
an upper extension projecting from the upper end of the sheet and extending along a direction perpendicular to the plane;
a lower extension projecting from the lower end of the sheet and parallel to the upper extension;
each of the upper extension and the lower extension including an engaging portion, each said engaging portion including a pair of opposed engaging hooks having an engaging slot defined therebetween, each said engaging hook extending beyond an associated one of the upper extension and the lower extension and being connected to an associated one of the upper extension and the lower extension via a slant lug, each said engaging portion including a front portion distal to an associated one of the upper extension and the lower extension, each said engaging portion further including a rear portion proximal to an associated one of the upper extension and the lower extension, the rear portion of each said engaging portion extending into an associated one of the upper extension and the lower extension, thereby leaving a notched portion on an associated one of the upper end and the lower end of the sheet;
wherein the slant lugs of the engaging portion of the heat-dissipating member are extendible into a rear portion of an engaging slot of another similarly constructed heat-dissipating member, with two edges of a notched portion of another similarly constructed heat-dissipating member being engaged with the engaging hooks of the heat-dissipating member.